NEW Saint Tail: Smash
by FJOJR
Summary: When things begin to not make sense, well it gets confusing. Smash Bros., Saint Tail, and NEW mix together to make insanity. Can Seika City be saved? I already know so you must read to find out what I do.
1. Chapter 1

NEW Saint Tail: Smash

By: FJOJR

We see the interior of the church at night. "Seira!"

Saint Tail

Saint Tail was distraught and had put her latest mission to a halt. "What is it Meimi?"

Seira

"You have to come outside, hurry!" Saint Tail dragged her friend by the arm and hauled her outside. The sky had turn into a dark purple haze. The city was completely covered. Below them a sewer cover uncovered and a man popped out.

Mario

A second person followed behind.

Luigi

"Mario?!" "Hello!" Saint Tail was surprised to see her secret friend again. The two exchanged a long hug, during which Luigi and Seira were quite confused. "Hi I'm Luigi." "Nice to meet you, I'm Seira." Mario and Saint Tail finished their hug and she asked Mario, "What is all this?" Mario looked around, "Mama mia, it's-a the Subspace Army." Seira and Meimi exchanged looks of worry. Luigi tapped his brother on the shoulder, "So um should we g-go stop them?" Saint Tail interjected, "I'll go. I want to save us all." Mario scratched his glorious mustache and said, "Okey dokey, we'll-a go together but Luigi, stay-a here and protect Meimi's friend." Luigi shook his head and Seira stood next to him. Saint Tail snapped her fingers and large balloons appeared. Mario and her hopped on and headed toward the east side of the city. Luigi and Seira stepped back towards the church when they hear a loud yell, "HYA!"

Wario

Wario appears with a two-handed Dark Cannon. He begins powering it up as Seira and Luigi watch in terror. A giant beam shoots out and Luigi pushes Seira away from him. Seira falls to the ground and looks back to see Luigi transformed into a lifeless trophy. Wario laughs and picks up the inanimate Italian. "Well bye bye, haha!" And he hopped on his Wario Bike and rode away leaving Seira coughing from the exhaust.

Mario and Saint Tail were up looking for a lead above the city. Mario points and yells, "Hey what's-a that?!" Saint Tail views a lit up building. That's the Council Stadium, let's see what's up." As the two lowered into the open baseball field, they noticed the building was empty. They hop off the balloons and look around. Suddenly all the lights shut off. And the two stood in darkness. They both locked arms and nodded at each other. Saint Tail began to raise her magic staff when a large cannon ball hits her and sends her flying far off into the sky. Mario was dragged along but hit the giant lights and landed hard into the empty seats below. Battered but still with enough stamina to walk, Mario got very angry. He began running through the stadium, 

looking for who was responsible. His efforts were futile but he spotted another light coming across the street at the arena. He didn't hesitate and ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had just arrived in a luscious rainforest jungle. A banana bunch was being picked from a tree when a figure was flying from the sky and landed into an area of the jungle with a loud crash and hundreds of birds flying out away from it. A chimp had seen the whole thing.

Diddy Kong

Diddy began running back towards a large tree house. He was screaming his tail off and calling out his uncle and buddy.

Donkey Kong

DK was asking what was wrong. Diddy grabs his gigantic arm and tells him to follow along. The apes were easily transported to the area using their barrels. DK and Diddy began searching around where the figure had fallen. Donkey Kong looks up to see a few large branches had fallen and calls out to Diddy Kong. He tells him to look up and search a large trees branches. Diddy pushes some leaves away from his face and spots a teenage girl, badly bruised, bleeding with cuts, and unconscious. Diddy calls up DK and he sees the damage done. He picks her up carefully and slowly brings her back to his tree house. They lay her down onto his hammock. DK and Diddy set out into the jungle looking for herbs and plants to heal this fallen girl.

Seira was running back to the church when tiny purple spores appeared and turned into these strange creatures. There were around 30 of them, Seira was complteley surrounded as one began to hurdle towards her a beam shot it down. All of a sudden a barrage of beams began raing down killing of the creatures as Seira kneeled on the ground, covering her head. A thud was heard in front of her and she looked up.

Samus

"Oh thank you! Bless you!" Seira hugged the armor-clad bounty hunter. "Who are you sir?" Samus replied, "My name is Samus." Seira was surprised to see that she was a woman, "I-I'm sorry for calling you…" "Don't worry about it, are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine". Another flurry of purple spores began to appear. "We better get out of here, they're just going to keep coming." Seira saw Samus input a command with her arm cannon. A starship lowered down and Samus escorted Seira safely inside. She got into the cockpit and piloted them out into the Earth's atmosphere.

Mario ran into the arena and immediately onto the empty basketball court. In an instant all of the exits were sealed off. A figure was flung onto the court and came to life.

Sonic

Mario had not expected the blue blur to be there. Sonic was very glad to see Mario. "Hey dude, what's going on? Where are we?" Mario responded, "I don't-a know." The two looked around when Mario spotted a red chip on the back of Sonic's head. "Hey you got something there." Before either of them had a chance to reach for it, a quick flash flickered on. Sonic turned to Mario and spun right into him. Mario fell back and had already lost energy from his fall in the stadium. Sonic came racing back and slid into Mario. Mario regained his balance and dealt Sonic a punch, punch, and kick. He jumped and did the Mario Tornado which sent Sonic reeling. Sonic powered up into a spin dash and speeded past Mario. He dodged this attack and threw a fireball. 

Sonic got a burn and seemed relentless. Mario knew if he could remove that chip then he could free his former rival. But soon a glorious glow hovered above them. A Smash Ball had appeared before them. The two pushed, kicked, punched, and jumped there way to it. Sonic dealt Mario a kick to the face, Mario fell, hard onto the empty basketball court. Sonic used a spring and broke open the Smash Ball. He glowed and his eyes were illuminating. Sonic was then surrounded by all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and yelled, "Now I'll show you! Argghhhhh!!"

Super Sonic

Mario was being knocked around like a rag doll crashing into the uprights, the seats, and finally right through the hardwood floor, shattering it into splinters. Super Sonic kept going crazy wailing destruction on the arena. Finally Sonic let up and the Chaos Emeralds flew away. "Whoa! What happened?" Sonic's demolition had knocked the chip off of him. "Ughhh…" Sonic heard a faint moan from in the hole ripped into the arena's center. He jumped down and saw a physically shattered Mario. Sonic lifted his friend up and heard a weird laughter. He couldn't see who it was but the arena was lit up in a red hue. Sonic felt an impulse and ran out as fast as he could, carrying Mario. Once outside a humongous explosion came and imploded the stadium, Sonic shielding his friend. He looked back and saw debris, as smoke filled up the sky. He took Mario and sought shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

Wario opened the door to a cell. A flash came and Luigi began screaming. "Oops, oh well, get in there!" Wario tossed Luigi inside and laughed away. Luigi grabbed the iron bars keeping him in. He gave a depressed look and walked to a corner. But he spotted two more trapped trophies. He activated the first. "Nehow!!"

Yoshi

Yoshi activated the trophy next to him.

Squirtle

"Squirtle!!" "Mama Luigi!" Yoshi and Squirtle hugged their Italian savior. Luigi pushed away and said, "Okay, okay now-a we have to-a see how we can escape." The trio sat and gave it some thought. "I-a got it!" Luigi huddled Yoshi and Squirtle together and they broke to launch his elaborate plan. They began wailing on the iron bars with all their might. Biting, punching, scratching, slapping, kicking, watergunning, egg-throwing, fire balling, and even licking. Apparently the licking was not necessary but Yoshi felt it was needed. The bars gave way and the trio headed for freedom. But they were met by 3 different paths to choose from. Luigi suggested they split up and see which way lead where. Luigi carefull headed his way and was met with a dead end. The writing on the wall said "Money" "Huh? Oh well." He walked back. Squirtle walked and saw a cave at this end. He powered up and spit water into and heard a large bark. A massive chain-chomp began chasing him. Luigi was walking as he saw Squirtle speed past him. He looked back at Squirtle's shell and scratched his head. He felt the ground rumble and looked to see gigantic teeth. He put his hands to his face and screamed in terror, running for his life. Yoshi was met by a door with a security latch. He let out a disappointing grunt and felt his back gain weight. Luigi had hopped onto him with Squirtle latched to his hat. "Go! Go! Go!" The three of them stopped at the door and Luigi inputted the code. The door opened and then sealed shut with a large crash coming from behind. The three calmed down and saw they were almost out of Wario's lair. Wario was resting in his control room, having a dream about garlic, in fact there was garlic drooling out from his mouth. An siren blared and Wario jumped out of his seat and fell to the ground he regained his composure and saw the three prisoners trying to escape. "Oh yeah!" Wario pressed a button and turrets began blasting away at the escapees. Yoshi, Luigi, and Squirtle split up and avoided the barrage of explosives and beams. They busted through the entrance and ran into an open dirt field. Wario wasn't going to let them get away. He ran into a room and came outside riding his Wario Bike giving chase. The three runaways saw their only chance of freedom in the distance. A Smash Ball! Luigi jumped and gave it a whack. Squirtle jumped off and splashed water onto it. But Yoshi threw an egg and grabbed it's gooey Smash center. Wario had caught up to them and Yoshi gave a look to Luigi and Squirtle which meant "Hang on, and hold onto your hat." Yoshi sprouted angel wings and speeded towards Wario. Wario was engulfed in flames and his bike exploded into a thousand pieces. His glutes on fire, the anti-Mario ran off whining in pain. Their freedom at hand, Luigi lead his cell mates to the darkened Seika City.

Seira was feeling woozy as she had never been outside the Earth's atmosphere before. Samus pointed to her left and said, "the plastic bags are in there, if you feel like uh you know." Seira nodded and tried to get her mind straight. "Um I-I'm fine, so thank you so much." "It's fine, you're probably wondering what is going on?" Seira nodded. "Well it's the Subspace Army but I don't know why they are here." Seira tried to wrap her mind around these facts. Samus 

brought up a monitor and viewed a map. A dark purple exterior covered all of Seika City. Seira thought to herself and prayed for everyone's safety.


	4. Character Facts

Meimi Haneoka

Meimi Haneoka is a 14-year old Catholic student at St. Paulia Catholic School. She has a sweet tooth and is super athletic. But at times she acts immature and can be a crybaby. She has a major crush on Asuka Jr., who she happens to argue with constantly. She lives with her parents and has a pet hedgehog named Ruby. Her best friend is Seira, who she turns to for advice. In NEW Saint Tail, Meimi was formerly a depressed girl and transformed to be a cheery, sweet girl. Some nights, she transforms into Saint Tail.

Sega Game Gear- Kaitou Saint Tail

Sega Saturn- Kaitou Saint Tail

Saint Tail

Meimi Haneoka at her true power. Her task is to steal back stolen items and help those in need. She has an almost unlimited amount of magic and is very resourceful with her wand and top hat. She also uses magic cards which individually have a different effect. No one is able to capture her and her face has never been seen. She is constantly being chased down by Asuka Jr. When Saint Tail uses her most powerful magic, also known as Showtime!, reality can sometimes be altered. In NEW Saint Tail, she had to learn how to harness her power and defeated the evil sorceress Jolearia.

Sega Game Gear- Kaitou Saint Tail

Sega Saturn- Kaitou Saint Tail

Seira

Seira Mimori is a 14-year old Catholic student at St. Paulia Catholic School. She is an orphan raised by the church and is a nun-in-training. Her best friend is Meimi Haneoka and she also helps her in her Saint Tail exploits. Seira gathers information from victims who visit the church and relays it to Saint Tail. She is older than Meimi and is almost like a big sister to her. In NEW Saint Tail, Seira had to help her friend leave back her evil exploits and turn to a righteous path and help the Lord.

Sega Game Gear- Kaitou Saint Tail

Sega Saturn- Kaitou Saint Tail

Mario

Mario is the most famous video game character in the world. He has extreme acrobatic abilities despite his physique, and can add abilities through power-ups. He has been known to fly, shoot fireballs, rapidly swing a hammer, become invisible, turn into metal, ice slide over water, and a 

lot more. He is also a sports master, a doctor, and a great dancer. Mario's relationship to Meimi is a mystery though. If there's anybody you want saving your world, it's this guy. In Super Mario Bros., Mario had to save Princess Peach from Bowser, which was the start of his savior of the Mushroom Kingdom status.

Arcade- Donkey Kong

Wii- Super Mario Galaxy

Luigi

Mario's fraternal twin brother, who is also younger yet taller. Luigi is a bit of a fraidy-cat and is eternally to be over-shadowed by his big brother. Yet he has saved his bro twice before and he also can be a dark horse in any competition he's thrown into. In Super Paper Mario, Luigi became the evil Mr. L, or the Green Thunder, and tried to sabotage his older brothers quest to save all worlds.

Arcade- Mario Bros.

Wii- Super Mario Galaxy

Wario

The anti-Mario. Wario loves garlic and is greedy like there's no tomorrow. He is very strong and is professed in flatulence. He owns his own business and has grand mansions and estates across the Mushroom Kingdom. In Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins he took Mario's mansion for his own. 

Game Boy- Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins

Wii- WarioWare Smooth Moves


End file.
